sky_pretty_cure_rainbow_starfandomcom-20200214-history
Of The Sky Episode 34 / Transcript
OPENING The episode started right where the last one ended. The five Guardian Angels were standing in front of a Demonic Angel, a true human Katahowa, called Demon Crimson. “…” The girls were not quite sure what to do, so they had their communes in their hand but didn’t know if it would be the best to transform. “Ah look at this, this fear. I like it.” Break said proud. “Well done, me.” “You… haven’t even done ANYTHING!” Void then said, quite annoyed. “Huh? Shut up.” Break answered untouched. “Let’s trap the Angels inside this never ending story!” Break shouted and raised her arms. Then the surroundings turned into a black nothing. But no eternal darkness, the outlines of the trees and bushes were still visible. The girls looked around. “Alright. Sitting around, doesn’t help either. You need to transform.” Loo said, standing up. Diamond helped him. “But Ruby is–.” Diamond started worried. “It’s OK, even though Break said that this would be the first, you have already cured human Katahowas. Just find a way to turn her back to normal.” Loo said calm. “But –“ “It’s ok, Diamond. We can do this.” Topaz smiled. “Yeah, let’s save our friend!” Sapphire agreed. “A-Alright.” Diamond mumbled. Then the group transformed and since Ruby was missing, they also didn’t do a group pose or anything. “Alright, then, the Prince and I will take care of them.” Azure said, pointing at break and Voide. “But, no. He’s not –“ Whitney started but couldn’t finish. “I’m fine with that. But maybe some back up would be a good idea.” Loo nodded. “Then I’ll come too.” Cyan decided. “B-but…” Whitney stuttered. “B-be nice to each other!” She finished, though it was not what she actually was trying to say. “It’s okay, Whitney.” Sienna said, trying to calm her down. “Yeah, let’s help Ruby.” Saffron said nodding. “You are right…” Whitney said nodding. “Girls!” Scarlet shouted crying, approaching Saffron, Sienna and Whitney. “Scarlet!” The three shouted together. “Thank god, you are alright.” Whitney said relieved. “Yes. I was pushed out when the dark power took over Ruby.” Scarlet explained. “Demon Crimson is using parts of the rainbow power, which might weaken the power of darkness. It’s very likely that this is her weak point.” Scarlet added. “Ruby can still be brought back!” Scarlet shouted. “Are you done talking now?” Demon Crimson wondered, approaching the four. “I’m sick of all the talking. I’d like to have some kind of action. Why don’t you play with me for a while?” KuroKuriShort for Kuro Crimson said with a rather excited tone. “So Demon Crimson likes fights, huh?” Saffron wondered. “Fine with that. Bring it on, girl!” Saffron said determined to fight against Demon Crimson to get Ruby back. “Me too.” Sienna agreed, joining Saffron at the ‘front’. “What about you Whitney?” Scarlet wondered a bit worried. “I can’t, Scarlet. I’m sorry.” Whitney mumbled. “That’s alright. It’s not easy to fight against friends, after all.” Scarlet said caring. “I’ll support them from behind. My ability to freeze objects might be helpful here.” Whitney then added. “Don’t… You… Think… We… Will… Let… You… Get… Away… With… This!” Azure shouted at every attack she did, separating the sentence in single words to make it sound more dramatic. She was fighting against Break, who was, of course, blocking all of her attacks. She didn’t even struggle or something. She was completely emotionless while fighting with Azure. Even after Azure got supported by Cyan, it didn’t look harder for Break. Break was visible annoyed but also bored by their attacks. She didn’t even dare to fight back. “You girls are so weak.” She said laughing, looking at Void, who was fighting against Loo. Usually, you would think that Voide would never fight against someone he calls his best friends. But you shouldn’t be so sure about that. After all, fighting or training, was their favorite way to spend their free time. Strange hobby for friends, but they come from a completely different world that ours. Though Loo did manage to defeat Void before, today, he didn’t do well. He didn’t do good at all. After a rather nice attack, Voide had already managed to knock him down. He then put his sword away, kneeling down to Loo. “What’s wrong? You are weaker than usual.” Voide said calm but worried. “I don’t know.” Loo answered. “Then you should stay behind. A battlefield is not the place to be if you don’t feel well.” Voide said caring and went on. He didn’t charge at anyone, but was already attacked by Cyan. He easily dodged the Attack, like it was nothing. “One on one combat, Cyan. Don’t do that. He’s way too strong for you.” Loo then warned her. “I’m the one to decide that!” Cyan answered angry. “Ah, my dear Alice. Maybe you should listen to him.” Voide then answered. “Hm, you don’t even know the true strength of a young maiden!” Cyan then said sounding a bit arrogant. “Roar, Blue Wave!” Azure shouted and used her Blue Wave attack at Break. Break couldn’t get away or protect her fast enough, so she got hit by the attack. “Ugh, now I’m wet.” Break complained. Though the attack didn’t just make her wet but also weakened her quite a lot. “Good idea, Azure!” Cyan agreed, using her “Green Circle” at Voide, but different than Break, he had no problems to dodge the attack. “Ha? I thought you were stronger, little Alice.” Voide said and sounded a bit arrogant. “Come to me, Fire of Darkness!” KuroKuri shouted, summoning a circle of purple flames. The flames were behind her, burning. A great power was coming from those flames, as they weren’t just black flames but also had the typical Katahowa aura around them. She then shot some of them at the three Angels. “Ah, dodge, Whitney!” Scarlet shouted as she saw the flames flying towards her and Whitney. “That’s strong…” Saffron mumbled, looking at the crater the flames created. “Oh oh… The circle of flames is full again.” Sienna realized after she saw that, even though KuroKuri shot flames at them, the circle is still full with flames. “That’s really bad. Really bad.” Saffron agreed. “As long as she has the circle, there’s no way, we can even scratch her!” Sienna said thinking. “…” Whitney looked around. “I know something, please distract her.” Whitney shouted and then ran away. “Ah! What are you doing?” Sienna wondered. “Don’t you think I will let you get away like this!” KuroKuri shouted laughing, shooting flames at the running Whitney. “Ah! Stop the fire!” Scarlet shouted. “How are you feeling?” Whitney then wondered, looking down. Loo didn’t hear her coming at first, but then looked up to her. “…” “Dia? What are you doing here?” He wondered. Whitney offered him a hand to stand up and he accepted it. “I need you to do just a little thing…” Whitney said concerned. “How?” “There’s a crystal-like spot on Kuro Crimson’s outfit. And it resembles the Heaven Crystals. I guess that’s what Scarlet was talking about. This must be Kuro Crimson’s weak point.” Whitney explained. “So? What can I do now?” Loo then wondered. “Could you try to rip it off, the spot? I guess that would weaken her enough so that we can use our Heavenly attacks to purify her.” Whitney added. “I think this should work.” However, what Whitney didn’t know was that Loo wasn’t the only one who listened to her words. Break also listened and by the things she said, Break got even angrier. “Don’t you think I will let you!” She shouted and fired a beam at the two. “Whitney!” Azure and Cyan called, tried to save them but couldn’t. They weren’t fast enough. However, the beam didn’t hit. It got destroyed by another attack. “Are you crazy?!” Voide shouted. “You should stop thinking about him as a friend already!” Break shouted pissed, angry at Voide that he interrupted her attack. “Let’s go, Loo. This is our chance.” Whitney said, dragging Low with her. “Uh, right.” He answered. “As if you knew what you are talking about!” Voide answered, arguing with Break. “They are fighting…” Azure mumbled. “This is our chance!” Cyan nodded. Then the two summoned their Heaven Crystals and used their new attacks on Break and Voide. Break used her telekinesis to direct Crystal Blizzard towards Voide. “Woah!” He tried to block it but the attacks were too strong. After the attacks hit, he slightly moved. “I think I’ll give up for today.” He mumbled. “Haha, victory.” Azure laughed. “Geez Voide, do you even want to be taken serious?” Cyan wondered. “Hm… It's fine, I don’t care.” Voide answered. “You should go help your friends, Alice.” “Ha? Since when would you help us?” Cyan wondered laughing. “This plan was destined to be a failure anyway.” Voide answered short. “Aha.” Cyan answered smiling. “Take care then.” Cyan said, heading over to her friends. Meanwhile, Loo has used his signature blade to cut off the star-formed brooch at Demon Crimson’s belt. Since he didn’t feel well, he could dodge Demon Crimson’s attack. But he was teleported away. “Huh?” He wondered looking around. “Voide! Now you have been hit by attacks, didn’t you?” He wondered laughing. “Don’t tell me… you are helping us?” Loo wondered almost hyped about the fact that there was the little chance that Voide would help them. “Only for now. It’s not a joke saying that human Katahowas are too dangerous to use. Don’t get used to it. This is just getting out of control.” Void answered. “There’s nothing you can do!” Voide then shouted. “You could only defeat her with the full power of the rainbow. You don’t have to full power right now.” “But then, we won’t just give up like this!” Sienna shouted determined. “Scarlet…” Whitney started. “Yes?” Scarlet wondered. “You are the guard of the red color, right?” Whitney added. “Yeah, why?” Scarlet asked, not sure what Whitney was trying to tell her. “Then, everything is fine!” Whitney smiled. “Red, Yellow, Orange, Green, Blue and White. All six colors of Pretty Cure are here.” Whitney explained. “You are right!” Saffron agreed. “This could actually work!” Azure nodded. “Then, let’s give it a try!” Scarlet said hyped about it. Then the girls and Scarlet gathered around KuroKuri. She tried to attack but Whitney froze her with her “White Freeze” Attack. Then the girls put their hands towards KuroKuri and chanted: “Full colors of the Sky. Full power of heavens.” Then their Heaven Crystals appeared and started shining. “Take back the scarlet colored passionate flame!” Scarlet shouted and a white light appeared around KuroKuri. As the light faded again, Ruby was standing in the middle of the circle but fell to the ground. “Ruby!” The girls called relieved. Saffron went to safe her from falling. “What happened?” Ruby wondered. “That’s not important now.” Azure said caring. “More important…” Sienna looked around. “How are we going to fix this fairytale?” She wondered. “Don’t mind that.” Voide said, holding a book. “Aha! Voide. What are you doing?” Cyan wondered. “I’m fixing a mess. Nothing more.” He said short. “Like I said, don’t get used to it.” He added, referring to him helping them. “We’re even.” He said, destroying the book, the cursed book and the dark environment disappeared. Then the girls found themselves at the little alley between the Feather Bell and the MIKAN~PAN. “We are back?” Saffron wondered and transformed back. The others did the same. “I looks like it.” Emerald said, looking around. “Ruby!!” Scarlet shouted worried. “I was soo worried! Soo worried!” She said, hugging Ruby. “Ah, I’m sorry… I guess?” Ruby said, trying to smile. “We should go home before the time starts running again.” Loo then said. “Heh? What do you mean with ‘again’?” Sapphire wondered and started looking around. Some birds were frozen in the air. “Ah, I see what you mean.” She then said nodding. “Are you alright, Ruby?” Amber wondered. “Yeah, don’t worry. I’ll get over it.” Ruby said nodding. “Then, see you tomorrow, right.” Diamond said caring. “Yeah. Till tomorrow.” Ruby nodded. While entering the Feather Bell, Ruby thought: “I’d really like to know what happened to me.” ENDING Category:Transcripts